


Lovers

by wyse_ink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Study, Romance, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: Life and love are two concepts that Yuri Katsuki has come to know well. Yet there is another L word--one that takes the second concept further--that he's only beginning to understand.





	Lovers

       Yuri had never considered what having a lover would mean. Not for himself, at least. Relationships of that nature had seemed foreign once, fitting of a very different type of person: not an undecorated figure skater like himself. Lovers, he’d always thought--or the act of loving and being loved--were for someone like Victor Nikiforov: tall, silver-haired, and confident with more successes than he himself could probably count. Yet there he was, lying beside Yuri and extending a hand silently toward him to brush his fingers through his hair, a smile the latter couldn’t define crossing his fiance’s face. His fair skin, still flushed in the afterglow, seemed almost illuminated in the faint light that seeped into the room. Yuri’s eyes drifted, from the bare shoulders to the curve of his back and the curve below. Victor hadn’t bothered to cover up afterward. Instead, he rested on his stomach, his long lashes fluttering over his eyes as he studied Yuri.  
       As if in response to his own, silent thought, Victor hummed contentedly. His hand trailed down the back of Yuri’s neck, leaving a chill where the skin had touched before taking his hand and curving it over his own. Yuri watched him for a moment as he gave it a gentle squeeze, taking in the gold rings that flickered the faint lighting from the window and how their fingers intertwined.  
       “Are you…” Yuri’s voice trailed as a rush of heat flooded back to his cheeks. His voice sounded different than Victor’s when asking the question. His sounded small somehow, not comforting and warm and reassuring as he’d hoped. Did either of them even need to ask that anymore? As if sensing his frustration, Victor smirked, propping himself up on his elbows. He moved closer toward him, leaning down so that his lips were only inches from Yuri’s.  
       “Am I what, Yuri?”  
        _Okay?_ he wanted to continue, the question dwindling from the tip of his tongue. He knew the answer anyway, just like he knew that look. Victor’s eyes kept little from him when they were alone, and now was no exception. He gave up on his question, letting it dissolve into nothingness as his fiance pressed his lips to his. It was light, lingering, but hungry; despite his lips being raw from all the kissing prior, Yuri accepted it graciously. He fell deeper into the pillow as Victor rested a hand on his neck, tilting his head to the side for a more comfortable angle. He kissed his lips, his cheek, and jawline in that coaxing way he always did. Yuri shivered as his lips brushed his ear.  
       “Let me see you,” he murmured, guiding Yuri’s hand with his own to the top of the sheets.  
       “You already have,” Yuri replied. He didn’t protest as Victor let out a quiet laugh and gently pulled the fabric away. He shivered again as the cool air met his skin and turned, his face growing warm as he took in the familiar blue eyes staring back at him. Not long ago he might have felt embarrassed, even uncomfortable with a scenario like this. To be with a lover--to have him bow his head to his bare skin, leaving a trail of kisses and breaths against it, letting him touch--was to trust and to give, if not in one way than another. It felt even more the case since that lover was someone he’d pledged his future to. From the first time they’d made love up until now, Victor had always met him halfway. Always tending to him, always listening.  
       Lately, Yuri had found himself growing better at that as well.  
       Propping himself up on one elbow, Yuri pushed his fiance onto his side and hovered slightly over him. He felt Victor’s eyes on him as his hand brushed against his pale chest, trailing downward over the taut skin of his abdomen. Victor didn’t make a sound as Yuri reached, bringing his gaze back to meet his fiance’s as he gripped him. Slowly, he lowered his forehead against his, feeling the familiar prickle of heat there as Victor shifted slightly against him. “Don’t take your eyes off me,” he murmured. He rested there, feeling the other's breath staccato against him as he began to work. He watched as his fiance’s eyes, his brow, and mouth: all of which conveyed the same message, one that Yuri was making increasingly obvious.  
       “Yu-” Victor began, inhaling sharply as Yuri’s hand tightened around him. Yuri felt his lips threatening to turn upward at the sight. At some point he’d accepted that he and Victor were something close to equals, both on the ice and off. Yet somehow, it’d begun to feel most true in their private moments, far from the ice and behind closed doors. Victor held Yuri’s gaze, his eyes darkening more and more as Yuri worked, coaxing, urging, challenging him to act. And he did. When he felt the effect start to cross over the other, Yuri pressed his lips against his, letting them brush across the corners as Victor pulled him against his body sharply and reached for something nearby. He let his head tilt back as he felt the slender hand trace down his spine, his breath catching at the cool feeling as his fiance began to ready him.  
       For some time, he’d wondered at what point Victor had begun to desire him. As a skater, Yuri had bared his emotions for the world to see, moving in a way meant to seduce and captivate him and the rest of the world. But the skater was different than the man, even if the two coincided and helped the other grow. Both still were different than the version of himself that Victor held close now, even if they were all, in some way, him. He’d always believed there had been something else, something Victor hadn’t quite let him in on, that had made his affections transcend what Yuri had been able to communicate on the ice or revealed to him through impulse. Whatever that moment was, that was when they’d become equals entirely.  
       As lovers, they always had been.  
       He ran his fingers through Victor’s hair as their eyes met again, telling Yuri what his own body already had. He turned, releasing the silver strands as his fiance kissed the nape of his neck, murmuring something in a low voice that Yuri knew he only reserved for him. The trail of heat left from the other man’s fingertips burned as they traced the tenderest skin near his hips and pulled them back, teasing Yuri briefly before slowly pushing into him. The initial discomfort of it made him wince, more out of habit than pain as he let out a small breath. Victor paused briefly, and Yuri could feel his eyes on him for a moment before he started, gingerly allowing Yuri to take all of him in. His fiance began to move, slowly, evenly, in a way that made his body meld to his and make what short-lived discomfort there was melt away. Yuri felt his warmth, his skin against his back and thighs, and the way they rocked together in the minutes that passed.  
       Victor had shown him this way. It was slow, soft even, and one that made Yuri feel him in every fiber of his being. It overwhelmed him in a way he didn't understand but somehow craved, leaving him weak, serene, and completely at his lover’s mercy. His breath caught slightly at the feeling of Victor’s own on the back of his neck, the sudden heat making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
       “Yuri…” he breathed, gently taking his wrist and pulling his arm back over him. A small moan escaped Yuri’s lips as he grasped at him, his fingernails lightly grazing the soft skin below his fiance’s ribs. He kept it there as Victor gradually began to push harder, breath catching as his back threatened to curve. He reached up toward his pillow with his free hand, clutching it tightly as he took all of him in again and again. Victor’s breath was hot against him, becoming labored with want and an unspoken urgency that with every move sent shocks through Yuri’s body. Once, twice, in the moments he'd lost track of driving him to breathlessness and ecstasy. Unable to fight it any longer his back arched violently, his shoulders colliding with his fiance’s chest as he fought in a futile attempt to catch his breath. A strange, tingling numbness flooded through him, the kind that left him reeling in need of something more, something that he knew Victor would sense. The world around him seemed to vanish as he moved with and against his lover more roughly. He ignored the fading image of his knuckles turning white as he gripped the pillow more tightly, his other hand trembling as he held himself hostage to his fiance’s gentle, desperate torment and willfully--blissfully--made it worse.  
       He fought the urge to turn his head as Victor slid his arm beneath the curve of his neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. Slowly, but without warning, he tilted his head back. Yuri cried out.  
       “That’s better,” Victor purred lowly, his lips brushing Yuri’s ear and sending another shockwave through him. “Tell me…where...” His voice trailed as he shifted, already finding and knowing the answer. Yuri gasped and rolled his hips back against him desperately in response. Every sense in his body seemed heightened, and suddenly even the feeling of his fiance’s touch was becoming too much to endure. Seeming to understand his plea, Victor continued. Yuri moved with him, against him in any way he could, falling into his agonizing rhythm and breath. The faster his fiance began to move, the more Yuri felt his control dwindling. His breaths had become desperate gasps, and his voice betrayed him time and time again. His body lurched as Victor caught the shaking hand that had begun to fall and put it back in its place near his ribs, pressing his lips with heated pants against his ear and sliding his hand roughly over Yuri’s hips to relieve him. His other hand gripped Yuri’s hair more tightly and pulled.  
       Yuri couldn’t bear it any longer. He dug his fingernails into his fiance’s skin as the feeling tore through him, matching Victor’s as they moved through the last of it and collapsed together. They sank into the mattress in a tangle of heat, sweat, and skin, a strange and comfortable silence washing over the room as Yuri’s pulse began to steady again. He lay still, taking in the exhaustion and calm euphoria that flooded through him. He listened, to Victor’s slowing breaths and to the small, distant sound that finally escaped his lips. Taking it as a cue, he turned weakly, finding his fiance resting on his back, his head turned on the pillow so that he was facing him. Their eyes met, and Yuri felt a small smile forming on his face. He reached a trembling hand to where Victor’s rested outstretched and took it, feeling the softness and warmth that extended from his palm to Yuri’s own. His eyes traced his fiance’s arm, to the curve of his lips and the soft blue eyes that seemed to look right through him. The eyes that made him not bother to stifle the small laugh that filled the room, echoed by Victor himself.  
       The eyes, Yuri thought, of someone who was far more than a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this little drabble. Your love and support has really encouraged me to continue writing, and I'm always grateful when an idea like this strikes and I'm able to share. Victor and Yuri fascinate me, both individually and as a couple, and their private lives in many ways still seem so mysterious. There's a tenderness to them that often overpowers the occasional erotic undertones, and yet in some strange way, the two balance each other so well, which I hoped to also convey here. It was fun to indulge in exploring the more sexual side of their relationship, revolving around a concept in which Yuri contemplates what it means to be a lover and to be loved in return. 
> 
> This work will also be posted--er, linked due to the more graphic subject matter--on my main blog (http://www.random-animezing.tumblr.com) and reblogged to my new writing blog on Tumblr: http://www.wyseink.tumblr.com. I'll attach a direct link below. My writing blog is still being built up, and since I have so many other fics attached to the random-animezing account, that's the blog I'll continue to post directly on. I highly encourage you to check out WyseInk though, as it features a variety of prompts and fun features for writers.
> 
> Tumblr link: https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/166147241875/lovers-wyseink-yuri-on-ice-anime
> 
> As always, please do not copy, re-post, or plagiarize any portion of this work.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a like if you enjoyed this drabble and comment if you have the time! I was a little more than nervous about sharing this one, so I'm curious about how it'll be received.


End file.
